La frontière est mince
by Sprite40789
Summary: Les agents du NCIS jouent avec le feu... Quand la frontière est mince entre deux sentiments, il vaut mieux savoir ce que l'on veut.


1.

Jamais Abby n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse… Gibbs était revenu, pour de bon ! L'agent Lee avait pu faire ses bagages. De toute façon, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé… Mais bon, maintenant, l'équipe était de nouveau au complet. Elle lança une analyse et partit se chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle trouva Ziva, un gobelet à la main et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Ziva sursauta avant de répondre.

- L'agent Lee est allée réclamer auprès de la directrice… Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire…

- Elle lui passe un savon ?

Ziva acquiesça.

- Ce n'est pas une pauvre fille comme elle qui va prendre la place de Gibbs ! décréta-t-elle.

Abby la considéra avec surprise.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Gibbs…

- Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, c'est vous qui avez tirez des conclusions fausses…

- C'est que… vu l'attitude désintéressée que tu montrais quand il a eu son accident, on aurait pu croire que tu t'en fichait,

de sa vie…

Ziva regarda Abby dans les yeux.

- Quand j'avais 12 ans, ma meilleure amie et moi étions inséparables. Nous faisions tout ensembles. Un jour, mon père

à reçu des menaces, comme il en reçoit souvent, d'ailleurs. Personne n'y a fait attention, et le soir de Noël, j'ai reçu

un beau paquet avec la tête de Talila …

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

- Depuis ce jour, je me suis jurée de ne plus montrer mes sentiments, de ne plus jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un, parce

que le perdre, c'est trop douloureux…

- Ziva… On est en Amérique, les gens ne feraient pas une chose pareille… Vivre sans amis, c'est mourir sans témoin…

- Je sais, mais tu vois, Abby, ça fait bientôt 1 ans que je suis ici et ma façon de voire les choses a considérablement changé.

Il y a une fille que je considère comme mon amie… Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire, la sermonna le jeune gothique.

- C'est que je ne sais pas comment le lui dire, répliqua Ziva.

- Quelles sont tes relations avec elle ?

- Et bien, au début, elle me considérait comme une intruse, après, elle a petit à petit commencé à me tolérer, mais

ça c'est dégradé il y a quelques jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a giflé et moi aussi…

Comprenant que Ziva parlait d'elle. Abby la prit dans ses bras.

- J'étais à bout de nerfs, Gibbs était dans le coma et l'enquête stagnait. De plus, j'avait l'impression que son

sort t'indifférait… Mais maintenant, je comprends tout !

- Alors, on est amie ? questionna Ziva.

- Bien sur !

- Je crois qu'il faut que je retourne à mon bureau.

- Passes me voire au labo, quand tu auras le temps !

En quelques minutes, la vie de l'officier David avait changé du tout au tout. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle commença à étudier un dossier sur la prochaine conférence qu'ils devrait suivre sur le thème du harcèlement sexuel.

Elle avait quasiment fini sa lecture quand la secrétaire de la directrice vint les informer qu'elle les attendait dans son bureau. Ziva suivit ses collègues. Ils prirent place sur les chaises mises à leur disposition. Une fois tous installés, la directrice prit la parole.

- Il y a une année, le NCIS a créé un nouveau grade. Avant, il y avait Agent spécial, Officier, Stagiaire et Agent

scientifique. Maintenant, il y a aussi les Agents spéciaux scientifiques. Ils ont pour but de seconder les agents

scientifiques tout en étant des agents de Terrain. La première volée d'agent formé a reçu son diplôme la semaine

dernière. Parmi les 50 lauréats, une recrue sortait du lot. Elle a obtenu les meilleures notes partout. C'est cet

agent qui va rejoindre votre équipe.

Abby leva la main.

- Oui, mademoiselle Sciuto ?

- En fait, c'est une autre façon de me coller un assistant.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, mais aussi parce que je pense qu'un agent de plus ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

- Et où est ce fameux agent, demanda Gibbs.

La directrice fit signe à sa secrétaire pour qu'elle l'introduise.

Une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, les cheveux rouges et courts, l'allure athlétique entra dans le bureau.

- Je vous présente…

- Sarah ! l'interrompit une voix.

- Ziva !

- Sarah Dayan, continua la directrice en fronçant les sourcils. Vous vous connaissez ?

Ziva lui expliqua qu'elles étaient des cousines éloignées.

Mais Ziva n'était pas la seule à la connaître. Gibbs vit une succession de flash montrant tous une fillette de 10 ans, blonde comme les blés.

- Sarah, je vous présente votre supérieur, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Enchanté, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Moi de même, répondit-elle en la serrant.

- Et voici notre agent scientifique, Abby Sciuto.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent, se jaugèrent puis se sourirent. Leur poings se cognèrent.

- J'adore tes piercings, déclara Abby.

- Moi, j'adore tes tatouages !

Jen sourit et se félicita de l'entente des deux scientifiques.

- Et voici le reste de l'équipe, Anthony DiNozzo et Timothy McGee son agents spéciaux. Donald Malard et Jimmy Palmer

son nos légistes. Bon, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Nous nous reverrons certainement à la conférence de la

semaine prochaine.

Ils comprirent que les présentations étaient terminées et quittèrent donc le bureau directorial.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Sarah, dit Tony en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Merci, Anthony…

- Non, appelez-moi Tony.

Ziva dit quelque chose et Sarah pouffa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? s'énerva Tony.

- Mais rien, répondit Ziva avec innocence.

- C'est quelle langue ? demanda Jimmy.

- De l'hébreux, le renseigna Sarah. J'aurais un bureau ou je serais dans le laboratoire ? demanda-t-elle à Gibbs.

- N'aillant vu aucun bureau supplémentaire, je pense que vous devrez aller au labo

Elle partit donc avec Abby.


End file.
